Tainted Moonlight
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: Oh Arceus, why does it hurt so much? Oh Arceus, why can't I barely breathe? Oh Arceus, why do I think of him?: LunarEclipseShipping.


**Tainted Moonlight**

**A/N Guys, this is my first LunarEclipseShipping fanfic. Go easy on me. But, flames ARE welcome, just be easy and tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. Thank you for reading. I got the idea from my friend playing Circle of the Moon music. Oh, the irony.**

**Darkrai : An Anime Fangirl doesn't own Pokémon or Evanescence. If I did, then you'll see a lot of LunarEclipseShipping in the anime and manga with a lot of Evanescence with it.**

**

* * *

**

- Tainted Moonlight -

* * *

Oh Arceus, why does it hurt so much?

Oh Arceus, why can't I barely breathe?

Oh Arceus, why do I think of _him?_

My breathing was ragged, my skin hot and under a clear and translucent glaze of sweat. I tried to get a breath, to fill my lungs with the glorious air to cool my scorching body. But, I couldn't. It was like my lungs rejected the air if it was an alien substance that it couldn't process. The nighttime air around my frame was somehow hot, like it was a warm sunny summer day instead of the cold winter night on Fullmoon Island.

I felt like I was dying.

_Could_ I die?

No!

I was a Legendary Pokémon, the Being of the Crescent Moon, the Savior of Nightmares. I have lived as long as there was been nightmares, as long there was been sleep. People and Pokémon will have nightmares, and I have to help the sufferers of those dark dreams. As long was there is dreams, I _have_ to live on.

I turned my head to the one source of light, the crescent moon. It should have calmed me down, to fill me with the silver light of it and heal my suffering soul of my pain. But, it had made me even _more_ distressed, even _more_ distraught.

Why?

Why did the crescent moon, the very thing I personalize, bring this unbearable pain?

I laid down, in hopes of the cool grass will help me relax, to stop the raging fire in my body. It gave me a small comfort, but it swiftly left me when my body warmed up the grass.

Why?

Why was this happening to _me?_

I _wasn't_ a Fire-type, I was a Psychic-type. We didn't have the internal hellfire that lived in our bodies; we had powerful abilities of the mind, able to figure complex problems in moments, when a human would have to have help to solve.

If this was still true, when _why_ was I like this?

Arceus! Please help!

I knew that he wouldn't listen to me. He had a personal vendetta against me, and I'm still not able to figure out. What did I do to upset him? What did I do to anger the Being of All Creation?

I opened my lavender eyes, to once again look at my crescent moon. The light…

It wasn't normal. It was impure, unclean, tainted. Something was missing… but what?

No, those words I used was wrong. They were misleading.

It was _too_ clean, _too_ untainted, _too_ pure.

What was missing from it? What had made my beloved moonlight like this?

What has made this inferno in my heart, in my very soul?

The answer… I knew it. And I didn't want to say it.

I didn't want to say his name.

My darker half.

My shadow.

The darkness that blocked out the light.

My opposite.

I couldn't say his name. Never.

_I dream in darkness, _

_I sleep to die,_

_Erase the silence, _

_Erase my life, _

_Our burning ashes,_

_Blacken the day, _

_A world of nothingness, _

_Blow me away_

I could hear the words, echoing in my eardrums. Why did those words echo in my mind? Why? Why was this happening to me?

The purple paws that was placed tenderly over my beating heart was griping the grass, almost burning it green plant. I quickly grasped a yellowish flower, it wilting under my hot and hard grasp.

Shaymin is going to be pissed at me later…

Oh, please _someone!_ _HELP ME!_

"I'm here Cresselia."

Oh. My. Arceus.

I turned slowly, and my heart, burning hot and beating a rate that Deoxys in his Speed Forme will be proud of, stopped. A sudden chill engulfed me, turning my scorching body into a light, but ice-cold embrace. If he could, the film of sweat covering my body could have froze, making my body glisten in the starlight. The crescent moon had left me, in replace of the new moon.

_He _was standing not ten feet away from me.

My breath, before ragged and hard to catch like Mew himself, had stuck itself in my throat. That always happened when my eyes met his body.

The first thing that sucked me in was his eyes. The brightest of blues that could pierce even Registeel's hard body stuck into my spirit catching me into its azure depths. After that was his hair. A strong constant to his body; it was ivory white like a corpse and bellowed behind him like smoke rising from a burning forest. Blood-red spikes surrounded his neck, like a trap that could go off at any second. The rest of his body was jet-black, looking like a short tattered black robe.

He may not look like a handsome Pokémon to you, but to me, he was better looking than anyone else I have seen in my life.

"Yes? Why are you here?" I asked, horrified that my voice cracked and tears flowed from my eyes. Shame flowed through me, like it was my own blood.

What happened to my normal, fun-loving personality? To the ever-so-slightly sarcastic Psychic-type that was popular to everyone in the Hall of Origin?

All in the few moments that side of me vanished into the very night air, leaving me with just the shell of who I really was.

He didn't look like himself. Normally, he would just keep to himself, barely speaking a word unless needed. Celebi said that he was just jealous that basically everyone else had a mate, but I didn't believe her. I recall how she said it, sneering his name and laughing cruelly afterward, which looking really out-of-place to her fairylike appearance. Mewtwo had just simply stated that he was a loner like himself, just looking for the right girl for him.

Why was _he_ here?

"I—I was just flying over when I heard your plead." I actually _pleaded_? Wow, I just thought that I didn't say it out loud. "And—I just flew over here, if you were okay." he said timidly, looking anywhere but me.

"I'm—I'm okay." I said, not wanting to glaze into the ice-blue eyes that could stop my heart and close up my lungs at one glace.

"You're lying, I know. And _you_ know it as well. Has someone tried to harm you Cresselia?" he asked, his dark voice somehow injected worry, even fear into his words.

I shook my head, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes and drench my neck with the salty sweet liquid. "No, no one was tried to hurt me tonight. My… my body just feels like it's on fire, like someone had threw me into a volcano. It… it hurts so much." I cried out at the end, tears finally coming out like cascading waterfalls.

He looked sad, worried, fearful. And most of all… angry. Why? Why was he angry?

"Cresselia… is it the moon? Is it the silver beams hurting you? Or—or is it something more?" he asked, looking dead-on into my lavender eyes with his azure orbs.

His words made the streams of tears worse, making me sob out, my heart pleading to be let out of it's prison of flames, to let it breath in the air of the winter night.

"I—I don't know! Something is making me feel this way, but I just don't know what! Please! Help me! I can barely take this any longer! It's like a inferno is burning in my body, eating at all of my organs! I—I just want the pain to stop!" I screeched. The pain was so intense, destroying my sense of the world and my very soul.

_I just wanted to die._

Before I could even blink my eyes, I felt arms around my body, pulling my body into a dark embrace. I knew that he had pulled me into his arms, in a chance to comfort me.

"Hush, Cresselia, and please stop the tears. Nothing will hurt you. I will promise that with my life." he said, whispering it into my ears. At the moment, my body relaxed, releasing the iron hold on my muscles.

For the first time, the hellfire in my body stopped, and in it's place, a cool, gentle sense of safety. The tears soon came to a halt, and my breathing turned into hiccups. And when their episode came to an end, I was able to look up into the night sky.

My moon was back, but it was only a sliver of it's old self, looking like a thin, sharp claw. But, it was shining down in a such a serene way that words cannot begin to describe. The silver light didn't burn my spirit like before, it wasn't _too_ pure, like before. The silver light was darker, but it was calming to my tattered soul, healing it to it's former self.

"Thank you, Darkrai." I whispered, my glaze at his blue eyes. He just gave me a small nod, and we looked back to the moon, the thing that brought our two souls together.

Because, without the darkness giving balance to the light, destruction will come anyway, killing the light and burning hope and peace to the ground.

With darkness by the light's side, we can truly have harmony.

* * *

**Me - Wow! *Cries in the end* SO Beautiful! **

**If you're wondering why I said I didn't own Evanescence, it's because when Cresselia said she couldn't say his name, and those words flowed into her mind, those lyrics are from Evanescence's song, "Sweet Sacrifice". Awesome song, go check it out. **

**So, it was kinda fluffy at the end, but who doesn't love a bit of fluff? Smells good, like cherries. But, it was really full of angst and pain in the beginning, which I am proud of. GO ANGST! **

**I **_**am**_** doing to do more LegendaryxLegenary one-shots. Yes, I am now obsessed with that now. Thank SilverUmbra. You rock!**

**Anyway, you know the drill. Review please!**

**Cresselia - Review or…**

**Darkrai - I'm coming to your dreams.**

**Cresselia - And I won't help you! XD**


End file.
